


Deaf

by Skyline_e



Series: Chronic Illness [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Chronic Illness, Deaf, Deaf Ace, Deaf!Ace, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Whitebeard Pirates - Freeform, being deaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyline_e/pseuds/Skyline_e
Summary: Ace, new kid on the ship, was bash and almost arrogant. He often ignored them, pretending he couldn't hear. Marco got it, he did, the kid was young and rash. But still, it was as if he was hiding something as things seemed off. An incident, will reveal things, both in the way of family and romance.Chronic Illness fic





	Deaf

**Author's Note:**

> _ Hello everyone _
> 
> _ Here is another Chronic Illness story _
> 
> _ As the title says, this will be about being deaf _
> 
> _ That being said, this will also have a male/male relationship, but it won’t be the main focus (mostly) _
> 
> _ Hope you enjoy _
> 
> _ Read and relax _

 

Marco gave a small sigh, seeing their relatively new, and reluctant, member of the crew moping beside the railing, perhaps having failed another assassination attempt. However, Marco felt that it unlikely as he hadn’t heard anything, either that, or Ace hadn’t come up with any new strategies. The brat still tried now and then, but more rarely, and yet, never talked much or spend time with them, sometimes, just outright ignoring them and pretending not to hear them. Some found it really annoying, himself included, but he often let Ace be, not seeing a reason to try if Ace was going to ignore him anyway.

Marco still tried to be nice, knowing the kid never showed up in the galley for meals, most likely not wanting to be around them, making Marco bring him food now and then, not that the kid verbal acknowledged it. Which was also why he was headed for the kid now, knowing that he hadn't seen him eat at all today, and dinner had just passed.

Once he reached the kid, he placed the food down, looking down at the black haired kid, who gave him a small glare in return. “You should eat, yoi.” Ace gave a small huff. “What is it with you.” Marco gave a sigh. Well, the kid was paranoid and annoying still. “‘Cuz you should eat. Thatch would blame himself if you starved.” The kid gave a snort. “Well, I ‘on’t care!” Marco gave another sigh. Marco felt like Ace was staring at him a little too intently, which was strange. He always did though. But, he was a kid and a brat, he probably did it to  try and seem intimidating. “Fine, brat. Just eat, pretend you got it yourself, yoi.” Marco then turned around and left, not seeing a reason to stay.

\---x---

Ace gave a breath, feeling bored and just lost, not sure why he was even trying anymore. It was clear he couldn't take out the captain, he just couldn't, which bothered him. What bothered him more, was the fact that the people here were nice. They had no reason to be, but they still were, like how the first commander brought him food. Ace would never understand that.

The following day, Ace hid in the back of the ship, not wanting to be around the others, he managed to be alone for most of the day, until around 5 pm, when Marco, once again, found him, placing a plate of food at his feet. When Ace looked up at the man, the man spoke. ‘Eat.’ Ace gave a small snort, not seeing why he should. But, he still wondered about things, and the man was here, no one else, just them. “Why do you call him that? The old man.” Marco blinked. ‘Pops.’ Ace nodded. The man breathed out. ‘Easy. He calls us his children, we’re a family. We’re his children, and he is our Pops.’ That sounded stupid. But, still, it sounded almost kinda good. Family. An aspect Ace wished he had more of,  more than just his brothers - who were his entire life - but still wished he had had a mother.

Ace looked down at the plate, not wanting to speak more to the man, hoping he would leave. It didn't take long for Ace to feel the deck vibrating slightly as the man walked away. Ace didn't know what to do. He just felt… lost. He was sure he wouldn’t be welcome among the crew,  knowing they would just throw him out when they found out more about him.

Ace needed to figure out what his next move was, though he had a few ideas.

When night fell, Ace moved to the door to the captain’s room, standing outside it for a second, hand on the door, feeling no movement. He wasn’t asleep, the snoring would have made vibrations, as he had felt when the man was actually asleep. He couldn’t help but think ‘am I brave enough for this’? He had no idea, but he had to try.

He blinked when he felt the door vibrate, not sure what had caused it , maybe the man spoke, loudly at that. The captain did have a booming voice. Ace hated when he couldn't see the person speaking, it sometimes made him stressed. When he opened the door, the captain, who sat on his bed, seemed to be expecting him. ‘Ah, Ace. Finally decided to walk in.’ Okay, so the man had spoken, most likely feeling him outside. “I’m here to tell you something.” The man nodded. ‘Okay. What is it’ Ace took a breath, preparing to say the words. “You probably won’t like me afterwards.” The man just lifted an eyebrow, making him continue.

“My father was Gol D. Roger.” Ace really hated that D.

Ace wanted to close his eyes and hide, but couldn’t, he needed to keep his eyes open, to know his reaction. He merely received a confused look before a laugh.  ‘That's it. I was expected something more, brat. Not something trivial like that.’ Okay, Ace was more confused now. “Wasn't he your enemy?” The man gave a breath, maybe a snort. ‘No. A rival, not an enemy. He was a good man.  ’ Ace was even confused, unable to understand this. The man gave a breath. ‘Go think, son. You obviously need some time.’ Ace just gave a nod, heading out and back to the room he had found a few weeks ago, no idea what to do now.

How could the man not judge him for this? Was there a difference between an enemy and a rival? It was too confusing. He needed to try and figure this out.

When the next day came, Ace woke up to a pain in his ears, which was rare, making him move his hands to massage underneath them, which helped ease it a bit. Why did he feel like this? When Ace walked out on deck, he looked around, knowing his ears become sore if the weather suddenly changed, feeling the air reacting to electricity or something like that. Sabo had explained it better, back when they were kids, but Ace didn't remember much of it now.

When Ace looked to the west, he had to blink as he saw dark clouds. That was why his ears hurt, it was a storm. Most likely a snowstorm, as they always hurt more behind and underneath the ear. Based on how much it hurt, it wasn’t just an ordinary snowstorm, but something more than that, though he wasn’t sure exactly what. Maybe it was a special kind. He encountered a snowstorm with thunder once, which was bad, his ears _really_ hurt then, like now. Ace really hated speaking when his ears hurt, it put him off.

Ace tilted his head a bit, looking at the position of the clouds. They weren't heading straight towards the storm, but it would still hit them. They didn’t have much time, it seemed to be forming quickly. They should change course immediately, until it either dissipates or changes course. They weren't heading anywhere special, right? Ace was sure they weren't, he would have been told if they were. He hoped he would have been told at least.

Ace took a deep breath as he tried to figure out what to do, before deciding he didn't have time, heading straight towards the steering room, needing to try to change course, hoping they would listen to him. He also hoped he didn't need to speak, knowing his voice would sound horrible. Stupid storm made his ears hurt.

When he got to the steering room, he walked in and looked at the people there. Ace recognizing one of them on the left. It was Jensen, who was sometimes with Thatch. ‘Oi. What do you want.’ Said Jensen, looking at him with a frown. Ace had a feeling most people didn't come in here. He used a second to think, as he needed to figure what to say, what he didn't have issues with. “The ship. Move it, the course.” Damn, Ace didn't have much to choose from, certain that he he wouldn't be able to say words with d and g very well now, not wanting to chance too much either. The man blinked. ‘No. We will not move the ship. Are you insane. Pops want us to head north.’ The man looked annoyed, which had Ace frustrated, deciding to try sign language, but this only seemed to annoy the man further, who proceeded to tell him to leave. Ace would not, saying “No,” and decided to just try to change it himself, walking past Jensen.

It was of little surprise, that this annoyed those present inside the steering room,  who threw him out the second he touched the wheel, more so as he tried to fight them. Another man, Trent, if he remembered correctly, carried him out and dropping him in front of Marco, who looked shocked. Why did things never seem to go in his favour? The world hated him at times.

He could see the two talking, Trent looking annoyed, Marco looking more confused. After a minute, Trent left and Marco looked at him. ‘Just what do you think you’re doing, yoi.’ Ace decided he had had enough and just wanted away from everyone, no one was listening to him and his ears really hurt, deciding to just fuck it all.

\---x---

Marco saw Ace pointed to the left of the ship, to some dark clouds. “Tha’ is a snov sto’m! We nee’ to move avay!”

Marco had to blink as Ace spoke, needing a second to process the words, as Ace wasn’t pronouncing the words correctly, which he found weird. When he figured out the words, Ace mentioning something about a storm, he looked at the clouds, not seeing anything specific, but still felt he should take Ace seriously. “Blenheim,” Started the first commander, making the man look at him. “Look at those clouds, do they seem strange to you?” The man looked at the clouds, having a thoughtful frown as he did, before his face moved to a shocked expression.

“It’s a Thundersnow storm! They are _rare_ and really dangerous!” The man looked at him. “We need to move! Now!”

Marco blinked, he had no idea how Ace even recognised it. He had tried to move the ship, change their course, away from the storm, which they thought was simply upcoming rain. How Ace even knew it was a thundersnow storm, which even he knew was rare, was beyond him. They were incredibly rare, and Ace was still very young. But still, the way he had talked and how the ones in the steering room said he had been acting weird, as he just threw his arms around but didn’t tell them that he knew something was wrong.

Wait, moved his arms around? He did speak a bit strangely earlier, and he didn't seem to notice it himself. He looked at Blenheim. “Join me in the steering room, we need to try and avoid it, yoi.” The man nodded and started heading in that direction, and when Marco moved to follow, he saw Ace was gone, most likely going away to hide somewhere. Marco would be sure to find him later, both to ask about how he responded to this situation- when he had gathered more information - and to thank the other for warning them.

When they got to the steering room, Blenheim started to give orders about where they should head. While he did that, Marco spoke to Jensen about what had exactly happened when Ace was here, what kind of motions he had done with his hands. When the man did his best to mimic what Ace had done; a couple of the motions looked way to familiar to be a coincidence. When the man was finished, he thanked him, before looking at Blenheim. “You can handle this, right, yoi?” The man nodded, allowing Marco to head to the exit. “I’ll see you later then, yoi. I need to speak to Ace.” He heard some goodbyes from those present, as he exited the room. Marco heading to find Ace, needing to ask about this.

When he got out on deck, he still couldn’t see any sign of Ace, which wasn’t unusual as he often kept his distance, choosing to hide somewhere. Marco went to Thatch and Izou, asking if ether had seen Ace, knowing the two had been out on deck during, and after, the earlier commotion. Thatch, unsurprisingly, didn't know where Ace was, but Izou had seen the kid head to the back of the ship, figures. The stern was often quiet, with very few lingering in that area, meaning Ace would be left alone and undisturbed.

As Marco headed into the hull, towards the stern, he contemplated on how to ask such a sensitive question, having an idea about what might be wrong;why Ace did what he did and spoke as he did? He just needed to find a way to broach such a topic, that wouldn’t sounds wrong or hurtful, or cause Ace to close-off. Ace wasn’t very open or understanding, therefore, he had to be straightforward. However, he couldn’t just come out and ask him such as question. He had a few general ideas which might work.

When he reached the back of the ship, he found Ace in one of his usual hiding places, behind some crates and out of view.

Marco headed over to the kid, crouching down beside him, the kid merely looking at him, Marco noticed that Ace had his eyes locked on to him. If Marco was right, that would be that explained as well. “Hey, thanks for the warning, yoi. If you hadn't warned us, it most likely would have ended badly.” Ace just gave a small nod, giving a “It’’ fine.” Before Marco continued, going to face this head on, both hoping he was right and wrong.

\---x---

Ace felt that Marco was staring at him intently. ‘Ace, I need you to be honest with me.’ Ace gave a small nod, uncertain of what this was about. ‘Please know that my intention is sincere. It is not my intention to be hurtful in any way.’ Ace didn't like where this was headed. Marco looked at him directly in the eyes, making Ace avert his eyes for a moment, before look at Marco again.

‘-e, are you deaf.’

Ace blinked, trying to gather his mind. “No, why wou- do you thi- believe that?” Ace saw Marco make a small ‘really?’ face, before continuing. ‘That is one of the reasons. You avoid words that end on a d or k, probably b and an l too at times, and probably others with a heavy pronunciation, yoi. And how you made  certain motions with your hands, to the ones in the steering room, two of which clearly meant storm and turn around.’ Ace swallowed, no idea what to say now. As he was trying to come up with something, Marco moved a hand to his arm, startling Ace, causing him to glance down for a moment before look at Marco once again.. ‘As I said, I am not saying these things for them to be hurtful , but I, we, need to know if you are, to help and be there for you.’

Ace swallowed as he thought over his words, before he gave a nod. “I’m deaf.”

Marco gave a nod to him. ‘Why haven't you told us.’ Ace knew that was said in the form of a question, not that he could hear the tone. “I just di- was unsure how I wou- shou- figure-” Marco cut him off by lifting his hand and touching his arm. ‘No. Don't avoid the words, yoi. Just speak, I will understand you.’ Ace swallowed, before nodding, not wanting to get on the man’s nerve, having heard that he could be harsh from Thatch. The issue was that Ace couldn't hear it when he didn't say a word right, but would try his best. “I just never kne’ how to tell. I kno’ I speak bad, but I try… I just ‘i’n't want you to thin’ less… of me.” Ace didn't know why he opened up to Marco, but he felt like he could, both that, and he didn't want to make the other mad.

\---x---

Marco gave a small, internal sigh  after Ace had spoken. “No. You shouldn't think that. We will never think any less of you for that. By the seas, we never knew you were deaf until now, yoi.” Marco knew this would shock everyone, as it was something which very few would think to question, though it did explain a lot. Like how Ace wouldn’t react when people would speak, or call out to him; or, when Ace was preoccupied with something else. He couldn’t hear it.  

Ace swallowed again. “I just… People have ‘een mean abou’ it. Tol’ I’m weak for not hearin’. An’ I really speak ba’ w’en nervous…” Marco gave a supportive smile, now hearing  how much struggled with the pronunciation of certain words, perhaps because he was nervous, as Ace had mentioned. He had heard Ace speak like this before, but had written it off as slurring or an accent, or because he had food in his mouth. “No. You speak really well, yoi. You do. I’ve met a few individuals who were deaf, and none of them spoke at all. I find it amazing how much you can verbally communication.” Ace gave a small nod, obviously not believing him entirely. “Have you ever had a doctor examine your ears, yoi.” continued Marco. When Ace shook his head, Marco nodded. “Okay. How about we go and find Bay, maybe there is something that she can do to help, yoi.”

Ace blinked, seeming shocked. “Help?” Marco had to blink himself. “Yes, yoi. Help. I’ve heard about people getting their hearing back.” Ace moved a hand to his ear, looking shocked. He had never heard this? “It might not work, but it’s worth a shot, right, yoi.” Ace nodded. “I wan’ tha’.” Marco nodded and lead Ace to the infirmary, not really sure how to explain this to Bay. They didn't speak as they walked, most likely since Ace couldn't see his mouth, meaning he couldn't read his lips. He knew that was how Ace understood him, based on how Ace’s eyes were focused on his mouth.

When they got to the infirmary and Bay saw them, Marco spoke first, not wanting her to start a rant, as she often did when he appeared in the infirmary. “I need you to look at Ace, yoi.” The woman raised an eyebrow. “And why do I need to do that?” Marco heard Ace swallowing, obviously dreading this. “Because he is deaf, yoi.” Bay blinked, before looking at Ace. “How long?” Ace took a small breath. “Since birt’. I’ve always ‘een ’eaf as lon’ as I can remem’er.” His pronunciation was enough for Bay to believe them, she nodded. “Come here, and sit on the bed.” said Bay, as she moved towards the bed behind her, opening the curtains while Ace remained still, as he hadn’t heard her. Marco caught Ace’s attention and repeat it, which made Bay realise her mistake and apologize.

As Ace sat on the bed, Bay looked at him. “I expect you to update Pops before I do.” Marco nodded as he headed out, walking in the direction of Pop’s room, knowing the man was there. A suspicious confirmed by the annoyed look Bay wore, when he and Ace were at the infirmary, which was only present after she had dealt with Pops, often having forced him to relax in his room. He couldn't help but wonder how he would tell the man about this and what his reaction would be, before deciding to just say it, as he was about to walk into his room. He hopes Bay can help Ace somehow, but knew that there might not be a treatment as he had been deaf since birth, almost 19 years. Ace did seem accustomed to it, and Marco had to say, he spoke really well, same with his ability to read lips. He needed to ask Ace about that later.

When he went inside Pops room and closed the door behind him, the man looked at him. “Marco, son! How is everything fairing?” Marco gave a small sigh. “Things out on deck are good, we barely avoided the storm. But, I’m here about Ace, yoi.” The man gave a worried frown, knowing Ace had been acting weird and gotten on a few people’s nerves, especially, with the earlier stunt of trying to turn the ship. “Is he okay? He has acted a bit weird lately.” Marco gave another small sigh. “Ace is fine, nothing is wrong, nothing new at least.” The man frowned at that, which had him continue.

“Ace is deaf, yoi. And he has been, since he was born.”

The captain blinked, before looking at him in shock. “What!?” Marco nodded. “I figured it out when he told us about the storm; he couldn't pronounce certain words, and he used a bit of sign language, yoi. I confronted him and he told me he was deaf and has been since he was born. He is currently with Bay, she might able to help or suggest something.” The man nodded. “How have we not noticed this? We’ve spoken to him. By the seas! He has spoken to us!” Marco nodded. “I know, yoi. But he is adept at reading lips, it seems, and really good at speaking, but when nervous - which he was now - he often starts a word, only to suddenly stop, as he can’t pronounce it. There are still a lot of words he can’t fully pronounce.” Pops nodded. “I see. Why  hasn’t he told us?”

Marco gave a small sigh. “He didn't want to seem weak, yoi. People have called him weak, made fun of and told him that he speaks terribly I guess that it stuck with him.” The captain nodded, having a frown, most likely mad at those who would, and have, said things like that. “He is amazing, I must say. I wish to speak to him later, as soon as he is able to, so that we can figure this out; how to help and make him feel less self-conscious.” Marco nodded as he agreed, thinking the same. “I’ll get him when he’s finished, yoi.” The man nodded. “Good. Until then, don't tell anyone.” Marco nodded, agreeing to that too, not even sure how to tell everyone. He shared a few more words with Pops before he left, heading to the infirmary, waiting for Ace to be finished.

When Ace was, Bay coming out first. “I can’t tell if I can do anything, a bit out of my league. I will discuss my findings with a friend and colleague.” Marco nodded, understanding that. She moved and repeated this to Ace, who nodded in understanding, before looking at him, most likely wondering why he was here. “Pops wants to speak with you, yoi.” Ace gave a nod, standing up and heading towards him. “Do he kno’?” Marco nodded, which Ace gave a small breath to, probably a bit anxious about this. They headed to the man’s room in silence, Ace not wanting to speak.

When they got to the man’s room, Marco told Ace to not avoid using words, but to just speak freely, that they would always understand and wouldn’t think any less of him, mentioning again that he spoke very well. When Ace nodded, they walked in after knocking, the man waiting for them.

“Ace! Son! How are you? Marco told me something earlier. Is it true?” Ace fidget a bit as he nodded. “Yeah… I’m deaf. I kno’ I shoul’ have tol’. But, I never kne’ how.” Marco was still impressed on how Ace spoke, no idea how he has managed without being able to hear himself, or others, speak. Pops gave a chuckle. “You hide it well. I must say, I have _never_ met anyone who speaks nearly as well, when deaf. How did you manage this?” Ace swallowed. “Um. My br- a frien’, a goo’ frien’ helpe’. I felt ‘ow his throat move’ and trie’ to minic. I kno’ I speak ba’ at times. I can’t… hear vhen I say wrong.” Marco now noticed that Ace sometimes used wrong letter on words not often used, like mimic, using n instead of m, but still, it was amazing.

Pops nodded. “That is stunning and amazing. If you want, Marco can help with the small parts you have issues with. You don't need to, as you speak amazingly, just those few hard pronunciations.” Ace looked to be thinking his offer over, before he gave a small sigh. “I kno’ I have issues with words, especially _d_ -” the letter was pronounced as if Ace had issues- “and t an’ that v thing. It just ‘ake ’ime… But I wan’ to learn, but it’s har’” Pops gave a supporting look. “You speak amazingly, and I have heard about the dreaded d, even to those who went deaf as an adult. They forget how to pronounce it. And believe me, Marco has the best patient out of anyone on board this ship, and would love to help.” Ace blinked, before looking at him, making Marco nod. “I would love to help, yoi. And it will take the time it takes.” Ace nodded and gave a smile. “I woul’ love to try.” Marco nodded. “Good, yoi. How about we start tomorrow? And do you want to tell everyone, or should we?” Ace gave a small nod. “Okay. An’ can you tel’? I on’t vant to.” Marco nodded, reassuring that they would and no one would think less of him.

Marco was sure everyone would be impressed, just as Pops and himself were. Ace spoke amazing considering that he was deaf. “Is there anything else we should know? About this?” Asked the captain. Ace gave a small nod. “Yeah… W’en there is a sto’m, like the one we w’ere close to. My ears… hu’t. It puts me off.” That made sense, and explained how he knew there was a storm. He had heard about this, injuries hurting when certain weather phenomena were around. But, that also might mean this was an injury, meaning it might not be something which was treatable, only be managed. Marco got Ace’s attention, to be sure he could see what he said. “Bay might have something to help with the pain, yoi.” Ace gave a nod. “Okay. I’l’ ask her later. She vanted me bac’ toni’ht.” Marco nodded, he would make sure to be there himself. “Could you tell me before you leave? I would love to join you both for that conversation.” Ace gave a slow nod, agreeing, though a bit reluctant.

Marco really hoped Ace could get his hearing back.

\---x---

Ace gave a small sigh, preparing himself to head to the infirmary in a small bit, hoping she had something to say about his ears. What Marco had said, that he might be able to get his hearing back, was something he had never thought of and wasn't sure of, not wanting to get his hopes up. He didn't mind being deaf. Well, most of the time. It still sucked, but he was used to it. The worst was that Ace never knew when he spoke wrong. He felt he spoke right, but knew he didn't, but didn't know what to be sure. In his head, it all sounded perfect.He knew it wasn't, but still.

As he was walking to the side of the deck, wanting to see the sunset - he liked it for some reason - Thatch was suddenly in front of him, a few others with him, looking shocked. Right, Marco had probably told them about him being deaf, many reacted to that. When the chef started talking, Ace had to frown. “Can you not… speak so slow?” The chef blinked, same with Haruta and Izou who were behind. ‘What. What do you mean.’ Ace gave a small sigh. This was also one of the reasons why he doesn’t tell people that he is deaf; people often change how they treat him when they found out. “When you speak slow, lips move slow, making it tough to read.” Most people didn't understand that, thinking it was easier if they slowed down. It just made it harder as he needed to concentrate much more.

Thatch blinked. ‘Oh. Sorry.’ Ace gave a shrug. Most people did this, so he wasn't surprised. Thatch looked at him with a serious look. ‘So,  what is it like being deaf. How do you know when we are speaking, or what we’re speaking about, such as when we ask a question or something.’ Ace blinked, not sure what the man meant. “I read lips. That’s how. It’s normal, for me at least.” Thatch blinked. ‘But, about tonefall, and such.’ Oh, right. It took a long time for Sabo to teach him that, to make him us a certain tone when asking questions or when he was excited. “I don't hear that. I just guess on the words.” Ace had real issues with some people, especially those who often spoke sarcastically, as he couldn’t hearing the tone, or sometimes he thought that someone was asking a question when they were not, or the other way around.

Thatch made an ‘oh’ face, obviously not having thought of that. ‘So you won’t know when we are joking or  being sarcastic.’ Ace had a feeling Thatch would try and have fun with this, knowing how the man was. “I can at times.” And he could, when it was dead obvious, but Thatch didn’t need to know that. Ace really hated when people did that. But, it made things easier to ignore as he couldn't hear anything. That was one thing he liked at times. “Just act like normal.” Said Ace, giving a shrug, hoping the man, and the others, wouldn’t change how they treated him. He knew some would act differently, but not by much, hopefully. The chef gave a laugh. ‘I will try. Just tell me if I do anything weird.’ Ace nodded and would be sure to do that. The man then gave a goodbye as he needed to head back to the kitchen, making Ace turn to look at the view, not caring if the others stayed or not.

When the sun had set and it was dark out, Ace having stayed by the railing, he was half startled when someone suddenly touched his shoulder, turning to see Marco. Right, he was supposed to meet with the doctor again. The two headed to the infirmary, not speaking as Ace wasn't the best with that. He often felt how his throat moved when he spoke, and it was easier to read lips when they weren't moving. He was glad the commander seemed to understand this.

When they got to the infirmary, the doctor, Bay, met them and took them into her office, most likely due to confidentiality, as there were others in the infirmary who could easily over hear. When they were all seated, the doctor looked at him and gave a sigh. ‘I spoke to my friend, and the damage is extensive, most likely occurring during your first month of infancy. I’m sorry to say, I can’t help.’ Ace gave a small nod. “It is fine. I expected it. I’m okay, sort of, with being deaf.” The doctor nodded, before looking over at Marco, the other most likely speaking, before she looked back at him. ‘Your ears hurt.’ Right, he wanted to wait, but the other seemed to think differently.“Yeah. Because of the storm. Some weather types causes pain.” The doctor didn't seem surprised by that, opening a drawer and taking something out, a small bottle of pills, handing it to him. ‘Here. This might help. If not, come back.’ Ace gave a nod as he did, really hoping it would help.

Before Ace could speak, to ask if he could leave, Bay spoke again. ‘How do you speak as fluently as you do. You have been deaf since you were one month old.’ Many wondered about that. “A friend helped me. It took years to get where I am now. He spoke and I felt his throat, saw how his tongue moved, felt how much force and air he used, and minicked.” The doctor gave a nod. ‘M, not n. Mimicked.’ Oh, he didn't know that, and gave a nod. “It’s been a while since I learned.” Bay gave a nod. ‘It’s okay.’ Marco then got his attention, nudging him. Marco still looked at Bay as he spoke, but he could still read his lips. ‘I will help Ace develop his speech further, we will work on the small things he has issues with, yoi.’ Ace was still thankful for that, hoping the man would be calm and patient, like Sabo had been, or at least half of that. But, would take what he could get, to some extent. He needed to ask the other when they would start those lessons. He wouldn't ask now, thinking of waiting until they were out of the infirmary.

When Marco made a motion with his hand towards the doctor, Ace turned to look at her as she spoke. ‘If your ears starts hurting again, you come here at once.’ Ace nodded, he would make sure to do that. He hated it when they hurt. The doctor spoke a bit more, but nothing of importance, before they left. When they were out of the infirmary, Ace looked at Marco. “When will we start the speaking thing?” Marco gave a small nod. ‘I was thinking tomorrow. But we can start tonight if your up for it.’ Ace thought that over. He wanted to start as soon as he could, but did he want to start tonight? Maybe a quick lesson now would be good, to get started, so he could see how Marco’s taught. Ace gave a nod as he looked at Marco. “Yeah, maybe a small one now?” Marco nodded, showing him the way to his rooms.

When they got to Marco’s room, the commander got a chair for him, the blond pulling up, and sitting in, a second chair right in front of him.. ‘How would you like to do this, yoi.’ Ace fidgeted with his hands  for a bit, now half-regretting this as he wasn't sure how to explain it. But, he would have needed to do that tomorrow anyway. “Um. Just start easy, maybe. Just speak normal, but I kinda need to have my hands on your… throat… to feel how it moves.” Marco gave a nod. ‘Of course.’ The man then moved the chair a bit closer to him. ‘What would you liked to start with.’ Ace thought for a second. “I am not too sure about what I have issues with now. Just the normal d, g, and other things.” Marco nodded. ‘How about we start with g. And maybe t, you do have issues with that at times, same with r and h.’ Ace blinked. He didn't know that, but nodded.

When Marco expressed a ‘shall we start’ look, Ace took a deep breath before he moved his hands towards the commander's neck.

\---x---

Marco let Ace move his hands as he wanted, feeling he had the thumb and index finger mostly on his throat, which made sense. Those two fingers felt the most. When he felt Ace was ready, Marco thought of a word to start with. ‘

“How about we start with ’something’. There’s a bit of everything in it, yoi.” Ace gave a slow nod, having a frown. “Somet’ing.” Marco gave a nod. “Got the ending, but not the h.” Ace blinked. “Can you say it agai’?” Marco nodded. “Something.” Ace took a breath. “Some-thing.” Marco gave a chuckle. “Good, but you made a pause. But that was good. How about ‘hearing’.” Ace seemed to be thinking “H- hearing.” Marco nodded, understanding Ace was a bit nervous. “Nice. How about ’tonight’.” Ace took a breath. “Tonight.” Marco nodded, that was good. Before he could get a new word, Ace spoke. “I remem’er an’ can say mos’ wor’s, but I’ve just for’otten h’w.”

Marco nodded. “What do you have the most issues with, yoi?” Ace thought for a second. “Wor’s with d, especially that en’s on them, but still. An’ sometimes t and g, and that ‘ouble v thing, or h.” That made sense. “Okay. How about I just say some sentences, and we work on hard words later, yoi?” Ace gave a smile. “That soun’ goo’.” Marco knew what words would be hard, hearing Ace having issues with pronouncing d. “Okay, for a sentence, how about this, yoi.” Marco tried to think of a sentence. “We are pirates, living on the sea. We ravage and plunder and live free. We live under the flag and our father. We sail to our wishes and dreams , living free and good, no one to stop us. Because we are free.”

Ace blinked when he was finished, nodding a bit. “That works. It’s har’ to remem’er at times.” Marco chuckled. “It’s fine, yoi. I get it, and don't be afraid to ask. Want a few more sentences?” Ace gave a nod and Marco did his best to find sentences that had most words and pronunciations. He was glad Ace liked it and seemed to get something out of it, concentrating completely on each phrase, even asking about a few words, having Marco repeat them so that he could correctly pronounce the words. When they were finished, he asked Ace to come back tomorrow, around this time, so that they could continue the lesson, perhaps focusing on harder words, which Ace agreed to.

When Ace was gone, Marco gave a small chuckle. The kid learned fast, but then again, he knew how most words sounded, just needed to hear them again, or feel them. He knew that would taken time. It still impressive that Ace could speak to well. .

Marco took a deep breath as he headed to Pops’ room, informing him on what Bay had said, as well as how Ace was doing in their lessons and how impressive his progress was.

Nothing much happened after that; Marco had his lessons with Ace, managing to get through more sentences and helping Ace with words ending on g, h and t. Marco had to admit that he enjoyed their lessons. He found Ace charming, and a bit cute. Especially when Ace muttered the words, most likely to feel the word and match his mouth movement. He tried to ignore that though, needing to keep his mind in check, utilising his unwavering control.

He would concentrate on the lessons now, and deal with his personal feelings later.

\---x---

Izou gave a small sigh as he saw Thatch coming through the door for supper. He had a feeling the man was already drunk, seeing as he looked disheveled and his hair was slightly messy, a contrast from his usual state. It was way too early to be drunk. “He’s not ‘runk.” Izou blinked, looking at Ace. “What? How do you know?” Ace gave a small shrug. “He walks with too little force. He stomps more w’en ‘runk.” Izou blinked. “You can feel that?” Ace nodded. “Yeah. I feel vibrations easy, usually how I ‘on't get easily frightene’ when someone is su’enly behin’ me.” Izou blinked, finding that cool. He didn't know that. Marco gave a hum, getting Ace’s attention. “That’s amazing, yoi. Can you feel it from farther away or is it just when someone is closeby?” Ace nodded. “Yes. Like how Jozu is comin’ in the ‘oor now.” Izou blinked, looking at the door, which was behind Ace, amazed to see he was right. That was just amazing.

“That is amazing.” Izou muttered to himself. “Hey babe!” Right, Thatch. He probably did this to try and trick him, the chef knowing he hated it when Thatch was drunk before supper. “Stop it, I know you're not drunk.” Thatch blinked. “Naw. How? I did it perfect.” Thatch said as he fixed his hair. “Ace knew. He can feel how you walk.” Thatch blinked, getting Ace’s attention. “Really?! You can feel how I walk?! What else can you feel?!” Ace gave a small shrug. “When Whitebear’ talk, the ship vi’rates, or when they move the cannons, or crates, or when someone falls.” That was amazing. “So cool!” Said Thatch sitting down next to Ace.

Marco got Ace’s attention again. “Can you feel other things? Like the wind, approaching ships, or subtle changes of the weather, or stuff like that?” Ace thought for a second. “At times. Win’s when it’’ rough, and ships if they fire a shot or somet’ing else that make vi’rations. Just things that make vibrations or win’.” Izou had to say Ace was really better at articulating his words now, Marco must be doing a good job. Still there were those few things he still had issues with. Marco gave a nod to that. “That's good to know. If you feel anything different, tell me, yoi. It’s an incredible skill.” Ace smiled at that, nodding, making Izou blinked. He felt like he saw something in Ace’s eyes. He looked… attracted to the first commander. Izou _knew_ something was up. The two acted a bit weird around each other at times.

Izou got Ace’s attention. “I need to speak with you, now.” The kid blinked, before nodding, giving an “okay”, as he excused himself from the others at the table and following Izou to his room. As soon as they were inside his room, Izou looked at Ace. “You like Marco!” Ace blinked. “N-no. Why ‘o you thin’ tha’?” Izou lifted an eyebrow. “Because, you look at him like that, _and_ you speak worse when nervous. How long?!” Ace gave a sigh. “‘on’t tell, okay?” Izou gave a chuckle. “Of course I won’t. But, you will. You need to. He likes you too.” Ace blinked at him. “How ‘o you know?” Izou gave a small laugh. “Believe me, I know. Now, spill, how long?”

Ace gave a small fidget. “Since the secon’ session we ha’.” That was a few days ago, meaning that this was a new development. It seemed to be the case with Marco too. “Why Marco?” Ace shrugged. “I ‘on’t know. He’s just so cal’ and nice. I really like to… touch him, he’s varm. It’s different, compared to everyone else, no one else is like tha’ to me.” Wait, that might be it. Marco was a phoenix, a type of firebird, and Ace _was_ fire. It made sense if they were attracted towards one another. That made this more amazing, having heard a devil fruit could help someone find their perfect match, their soulmate. Could the two really be meant for each other? Well, only one way to find out. “You need to tell him.” Ace blinked. “B-but- I ‘on’t kno’ how.” Izou shook his head. “Just tell him straight up. Like, ‘Hey, Marco, I like you.’ And see how he reacts. That’s what I did with Thatch.” Or almost what he had done. He had been scared too. Especially, since Thatch was a womanizer, Izou was uncertain if he even liked men. But, he knew Marco liked both parties. The thing that might stop Marco, aside from not liking Ace romantically, was the age difference. But hell, they were pirates, they do whatever they want, regardless of social acceptability .

Ace gave a small breath. “I ‘on’t know…” Izou shook his head. “Just tell him. It is easier to know for sure, than to go around not knowing if it could be. And, I’m sure it will be.” Ace gave a small nod. “I’ll try an’ think about it…” Izou chuckled. “Of course. Be sure to tell me when you do.” Ace gave a nod. “And,” continued the crossdresser, “Never be afraid to ask me stuff.” Ace gave a smile. “I won’t, thanks.” Izou gave another chuckle, the two heading out, Izou keeping his promise - even though he wanted to tell - hoping Ace would gain enough confidence to confess his feeling to Marco.

Over the course of a couple of days, Izou made sure to ask each day if had done it, if Ace had confessed to Marco, however, Ace had never done anything, seemingly to shy and scared -which was unfitting, based on who Ace was - but he let it slide. It would happen, Izou was sure of it. He did have a hunch that it would happen either today or tomorrow, as Ace had said he would try something while they were having a lesson. Izou knew that was the best time to try, knowing that the two sat close, touching one another throughout, when they had those lesson.

Izou couldn't wait to see how this turn out, knowing it would be for the better. He knew Marco felt something back, they just needed a small push.

\---x---

Marco gave a small hum as he looked at Ace, who had just sat down for their lesson. “How about we try working on the letter d today?” Ace gave a small nod. “Okay.” Marco gave a small chuckle as Ace looked nervous. “Don't be nervous, yoi. I’ve heard you say d a few times. I am sure you can do it. We’ll take it slow.” Marco knew that the pronunciation of this letter was the one Ace struggled the most with, but he has managed to just say the letter itself, so he was sure it would go fine. They both moved into their seated position, Ace moving his hands to Marco’s neck as usual, eyes moving to his lips,  brows furrowed in concentrating.

Marco looked at Ace. “Priced, yoi.” Ace gave a nod as he felt how his throat moved, Marco deciding to start with something with a softer ‘d’ at the end. “Price-d.” Marco nodded. “Yes. Just don't focus too much on it. Let it roll a bit, feel how I do it. Priced.” Ace nodded as he concentrated, before trying again. “Priced.” Marco nodded. Ace still used a bit too much force, most likely over-pronouncing it due to knowing that he has issues with it, but it was still a remarkable improvement. “Right. Now for a harder word. Food, yoi.” Ace nodded as he felt Marco’s throat move. “Foo’.” Marco shook his head a bit. “No. You didn't sound the d. Food.” Ace nodded. “Foog.” Marco gave a chuckle. “Almost. That was more of a ‘g’ than a ‘d’. Look.” Marco repeated the words, opening his mouth a little more to show how his tongue moved . “Food, yoi.” Ace nodded. “Foo-dg.” Marco nodded. “Better, yoi. Just end it earlier, that became more of a dg. Food.” Ace took a breath, before he took another. Marco decided to help Ace along. “Food.” Ace tried to speak with him. “Foo-d.” Marco nodded. “There you go. Just a bit of a pause before the ‘d’, but it was good.”

Ace nodded, still having his hand on Marco’s throat and eyes locked on his lips. “Goo-d.” Marco smiled. “Yeah, that was good.” Ace gave him a bright smile, Marco feeling glad that Ace managed to do it. Ace took a breath. “Food is goo-d.” Marco nodded. “Nailed the food. There still a little break before the ‘d’.” Ace nodded. “Marco is goo-d, goo-d, goo-dg.” Ace gave an annoyed sigh, obviously mad that he was unable to say it . Marco placed his hand on Ace’s cheek before moving it down and over his lips. “Don’t close them so early, yoi. Good. Ace is good, you are.” Marco knew he shouldn't do this, but damn, how could he not, especially when Ace looked so stunningly cute.

Ace looked at him, this time in the eyes. “Goo-d. I want to be goo-d, for you.” Marco stroked his thumb over Ace’s lips, seeing how Ace looked for a reaction in his eyes, before Marco leaned a bit forward, Ace closing the gap between them, their lips finally meeting.

Marco has thought about what Ace would taste like, failing to ignore the idea since it come to mind during their first lessons.. And Ace, he tasted like fire and seawater; like a bonfire close to the shore, a perfect and amazing mix. Marco moved his hands to be around Ace, pulling him in closer as he stood up, never wanting to let him go, causing Ace to give a small moan. With that wondrous sound, Marco’s brain and conscience caught up with him.

Marco was a commander, he was in a position of power, but more than that he was also Ace’s teacher. He couldn’t do this, at least not like this. He just couldn’t!

Marco moved back, making Ace give a small sound, looking at him confused. “We can’t, yoi. I can’t. I’m your teacher, your commander.” Ace blinked. “But, I want y-” Marco shook his head, cutting Ace off. “No, yoi. We can’t, I can’t, not like this. I’m sorry.” Marco then left, unable to stay in the same room as Ace right now. He needed to speak with Pops.

Ace simple stood there looking hurt by Marco’s rejection, and by the fact he had simply left afterwards, not even a glance backwards.

\---x---

Izou gave a hum as he walked towards his room, planning on doing a  light touch-up on his make up, as it was a bit damp outside. It wasn't bad, but it could look a little smudged or faint at times.

But, as he was walked around the corner into the corridor which held the door for his room,  he was shocked to see Ace out, seeming to be heading towards his room, the small private room - which was a supply closet until they changed it - which was strange. Ace should be having his lesson with Marco at this time. His face fell into a frown as he walked with a bit more force so that Ace could feel him approaching and not be startled when he touched his arm.

Izou blinked as Ace turned around, a teary face looking at him.

“Ace, what is it?” Ace tried to dry his face, to hide the tears, making Izou grab his hand and take them away. “No. What happened? You should be with Marco, helping you with your pronunciations.” Based on how Ace reacted to Marco’s name - giving a small flinch - he was sure this was because of him, which had his eyes darken. If Marco had dared to hurt Ace, Izou would hurt Marco. “What did Marco do?” Izou moved his kimono sleeve to dry Ace’s cheeks. “Tell me, please. Tell me what Marco did, and I will make him pay.” Ace shook his head a bit. “I- I tol-dg Marco what I feel, like you sai’. An’ we dig kiss. But, then he sai-d no an’ left. He sai-dg that we can’t, he can’t.”

Izou blinked. “ _What?”_ He _knew_ Marco liked Ace, and now to just shut him down like that? After responding to it and actually kissing Ace? That was just _heartless._

He moved his hands to Ace’s head, seeing all that sadness in his eyes, of first thinking Marco felt something back, only then to be shut down that harshly. “I will handle Marco. You just go and relax, okay?” Ace gave a nod, really looking devastated. How _dare_ Marco break his heart like this! After making sure Ace was safely back inside his room, Izou went to find Marco, not finding him in his room or out on deck, making him more furious. When he saw Thatch out with Haruta, Curiel, and Rakuyo, he went up to them and gave a glare to Thatch. “ _Where is Marco!”_ The man blinked, clearly hearing how furious he was. “Speaking with Pops. Why?” Oh, Marco damn well better be speaking about his funeral. “ _Good_ . Prepare to make _turkey_ for dinner.” Thatch blinked. “Whoa, hey, babe, no. What did Marco do?” Izou didn't answer him as he turned around in the middle of the sentence, heading towards Pops room, hearing Thatch, following and trying to stop him, an attempt which he just ignored.

When he arrived at Pops room, he walked in without knocking. He instantly moved his hand to point at Marco, giving a deadly glare, making the first commander take a step back, knowing to be wary of him when he was angry. Even Pops blinking as he realised Marco had messed up something, Thatch holding Izou back from attacking the birdbrain. Before any of them could speak, Izou did.

“How _dare_ you treat Ace like that! Do you have any _idea_ what you did?!” Marco blinked. “Wha-” Izou cut the first commander off. “Don’t you _what_ me!”  Izou yelled as he tried to get out from Thatch’s grip, who only held on tighter, trying his best to placate Izou. Pops spoke next. “Son, what did Marco do?” Izou glared at Marco, before he turned to look at Pops, the hold Thatch had on his arms relaxing. “That _turkey_ decided to first show feelings for Ace, then to just _shut him down and leave. Ace is devastated!_ He has been anxious about confessing and dreading your reaction for days! _Days!”_ Izou felt Thatch’s hold falter more, obviously not knowing Ace had a crush on Marco. Pops looked at him. “I know, son. That’s why he’s here. You know a commander, especially someone who works as a teacher, can’t just get together with someone under their care, or the one they’re teaching. We’re discussing it now.” Izou blinked. Well, that was something he knew but forgot.

He looked at Marco, pointing at him, Thatch ready to hold him back again. “Still! You could have told him that! Not just left like that! Ace is devastated!” Marco’s face expressing his guilt. “I just couldn't be there any longer, yoi. Not with him like that, he looked so sad I left.” Izou gave a small sigh, now realising this was a mess of misunderstandings and mistakes, mostly on Marco’s part. “You really broke Ace’s heart when you left like that. He has been trying to figure out how to tell you for days, weeks almost.” Marco’s guilt increasing further after learning this, not that Izou cared about that.

“Well,” started Pops, making both of them look at him. “Based on this, it’s clear Ace cares for you, and you about him, Marco. I don’t have a single doubt over why you are with him. You are with him because you care for him, not as an abuse of your power.” That was good and Izou nodded, glad Pops realised this. Thatch blinked, holding his hands out. “Woah, woah, woah! Ace likes Marco?! And you like Ace?!” The last part was directed at Marco, which both Marco and Izou nodded too, Izou clapping Thatch on his head. “Keep up, honey. Everyone knows.” The chef looked more confused, and Izou turned back to the first commander, who should be happy to be alive. “And you, go fix this, _now._ He’s in his rooms, I believe.” Marco gave a nod and headed out, leaving Izou to glare after him, sighing when he was out of the door. “If he fucks up, I still want turkey for dinner.” The two in the room gave a small chuckle. “It will be fine.” said Pops, making him give a sigh again.

If Pops said it would go fine, it would go fine.

\---x---

Marco walked to Ace’s door, a bit hurriedly, but not too quickly, just so that he didn't cause suspicion, knocking once he was in front of it. He really needed to apologize as he hadn't meant to act like an ass and leave like that, just needing to speak to Pops at once, not thinking about how Ace would feel or the impression that would give. He should have known it would break the kid’s heart if he just left. After he knocked a second time, this time harder, he heard a “go away” from the other side of the door. Marco was just about to respond, saying it was him, when he remembered Ace wouldn't hear it. Marco took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in, seeing Ace lying on his bed with his face down on his pillow, his arms wrapped around it. Ace probably felt him knock on the door. “Go aw’y. I ‘on’t wan’ anyon’ h’re.” Ace sounded a bit choked, Marco was certain it was because he was crying.

Marco sat down on the bed, moving a hand to Ace’s arm, needing Ace to sit up so he could apologize. Ace tensed a bit as Marco touched him, Marco had a feeling that Ace knew it was him. He got why Ace was ignoring him, but he needed to apologize here and now. When Ace still didn't move, he moved his hand a bit further up and traced ‘sorry’ on his arm, knowing Ace could feel it, hoping he understood the word he traced. “ _You left._ ” Ace sounded really devastated, but Marco was glad recognised what word it was. That was a way to communicate, he had a hunch that Ace might have a heightened sense of touch considering he could feel vibration. ‘I can explain’ he traced next. ‘Please hear me out’. Ace gave a sniff. “Why woul’ I d-o that. _You left._ ” Marco gave a small sigh, knowing Ace was right, but he still needed to try, wanting Ace to understand why he had left so suddenly.

‘I love you’ he traced next, needing to say it. He was certain in what he felt for Ace, he really liked him, and would never regret loving him.

Ace gave a sniff before sitting up, hands drying his eyes as he still had tears in them. “ _R-really_ ?” Marco nodded, moving his hand to Ace’s, holding it softly. “I do. And I can explain, yoi.” Ace gave another sniff, looking at him. “ _Why di’ you le’ve?”_ Marco gave a sigh, it pained him to see Ace like this. “It was wrong of me to leave, yoi. I needed to speak to Pops. I’m your commander and teacher, because of this status and power, I can’t be with you unless Pops approves, it’s a rule put in place to prevent abuses of power. I’m sorry, Ace, I really am.” Ace gave a sniff. “S-so y’u can’t be wit’ me?”

Marco gave a smile. “That’s why I left, to speak with Pops. He approved.”

Ace blinked. “He ap’rove’?” Marco nodded. “He did, yoi.” Ace blinked, looking to be on his way to speak, mouth moving, but no sounds coming out at first, which showed his disbelief. Marco decided to just show him how serious he was. He moved closer and connected their lips, this time enjoying the moment, his hands moving to hold Ace’s body closer to him, hands sliding up his side to cup his cheek.. Marco felt delighted and thrilled when Ace kissed back, hands moving to his vest, holding on to it. Marco really felt like this was the best moment he had ever had, feeling happy and overjoyed.

Marco was sure everything would be fine from now on.

\---x---

Whitebeard gave a laugh, enjoying a cup of sake at a bar they were at, having stopped at an island to relax. Everyone was enjoying themselves, this being their first stop after Ace officially joined their family two weeks ago. They hadn't had a stop in a while. He was also glad to see how happy Marco and Ace were together, it had taken them some time to get past their issues. Such as, the misunderstanding about Marco leaving and Ace’s lack of confidence, most of which extended from the fact he was deaf, but it was better now and time would heal the rest.

They had also gotten used to Ace being deaf, forgetting at times before, making Ace not knowing things and feel left out. His speech had improved by leaps and bounds, rarely having any mispronunciations. They had even helped Ace learn to read lips while walking, which he was unable to do before joining them. Ace had also become an invaluable member of their crew, having helped them out of a number of sticky situation, as he could detect the formation storm or shift in the weather. On a few occasions, he had forewarned them about enemy ships approaching, as the vibrations from the enemy’s ship sent ripple of water towards theirs. This gave them more time to prepare for the upcoming battles. It was always amazing to see him do so.  

Speaking of which, Ace had a thoughtful look as he was looking at a table a bit away, seeing a group of people sitting and speaking together. Marco, whose lap Ace was sitting on, also seemed to notice it too and was waiting for Ace to respond, having touched his arm. The first commander had told them that Ace could use something called tactile language, which involved tracing words or signs on Ace’s arm or hand. They had used it a few times, the commanders learning the basics of it, Marco and Ace being the best at it.

After a few seconds, Ace blinked. “They are going to attac’ us tonight.” The captain gave a frown, who now noticed them glancing at them on occasion. He gave a look to Marco, who made Ace look at him with a touch. “Are you sure, son?” Ace nodded. “Yeah. They’re planning to sneak up at around 3 in the morning, when the town closes. They have a con’sel’ ship.” The captain frowned a bit at the last part, not too sure what that word was supposed to be. Marco got Ace’s attention then, making the dark-haired kid look at him. “Concealed.” Ace gave a small nod, looking back at him. “Consealed ship.” Marco gave a small chuckle at it, the captain knowing Marco found it cute. Ace still had issues at times, but he was sure Marco would help with the few remaining words he spoke incorrectly..

That was the other impressive skills of Aces, he could read lips, even from a distance, and find out if someone was planning something.The captain looked at his children around the table. “We will head back around midnight and prepare for them. Pretend like nothing is amiss.” All of them nodded, the captain seeing Marco telling Ace it by signing it on his arm, seeing as Ace had gone back to watching the group to see what else they were saying.

All of this made Whitebeard more certain in his decision to appoint Ace as their new second commander, the spot having been vacant for some time now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> _ And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed it _
> 
> _ I know it was a bit fast paced, but I hoped it was nice _
> 
> _ Now, for being deaf. Those who turn deaf at an age after they have learned to speak often speak a bit low as they can’t hear their own voice, and can forget pronunciations, although that is often rare. Those who are born deaf can learn to speak, and they do through speech therapy, which is what Marco and Ace did, which takes time and patience, a lot of it, the reason many don't. It takes years and years, and many still have issues. Some individuals who are deaf have a heightened sense of touch, and thus feel more when someone touches them but not always. They do feel vibrations easily and changes in weather, especially if they’ve lost their hearing as a result of an injury. And for a small note, individuals who are deaf are often easily startled, seeing as they can’t hear it if anyone comes up to them. Individuals who are deaf are often more sensitive to vibrations, but some more than others, a few having amazing sensitivity to it, but that’s again rare _
> 
> _ Beta note: The reason this was posted so late was my fault, life got super crazy. Sorry for keeping you waiting! _
> 
> _ If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask _
> 
> _ And, if you have any requests or ideas for future stories, don’t be afraid to tell me them _
> 
> _ If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback _
> 
> _ For those interested and willing to help (No need to, but only if you want to), I have a patreon now, I have a patreon now, it helps to support me so that I can continue writing, as every little helps.' Rewards and goals are up to hopefully make it worth something for everyone. My name there is Azuruko. Information and link is also on my twitter and Discord (links below) _
> 
> _ If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where pictures and such will be posted, as well as updates, and if I'm late. My twitter is _ [ _@Azuruko_](https://twitter.com/azuruko) _  You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say ‘hi’ (Link also on my profile) _
> 
> _ Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko’s fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite: _ [ _https : / / discord . gg / 6hzMhbR_](https://discord.gg/6hzMhbR)
> 
>  


End file.
